tes_sandboxfandomcom-20200213-history
Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie
Prince (Later Emperor) Rasmus Abraham Shadewalker-Reyrie,' '''later known as' Asmodeus and Dark Lord Asmodeus is a Battle Magnus-Knight of Second Era and Dragonborn of Fourth Era and the main/P.O.V character of The Twilight Ascension Saga - (Book One): Guardians Of The North Star Living for nearly two centuries, Rasmus life was filled with blood, pain, lust, hatred, war, suffering, and betrayal. '''Physical Appearance Overview Those who first meet the Dragonborn hero of Fourth Era, Rasmus Abraham Yora Ysmir Shadewalker would say threes things about him: Tall, majestic, and very handsome. Face and Hair Due to his incubus genetic traits and his family natural goods looks, Rasmus is very supernaturally handsome and striking gorgeous man, mixed racial fair-skinned (later tan) man in his late-20's to early-30's. He has strong and angular features combine the rugged nordic goods looks with the aristocratic fine-lookings altmer looks. His facial features consist of a, long chiseled square jaw covered with smooth yet thick five 0 clock shadow, perfect eyebrows, high cheekbones, a straight nose, and full lips filled with perfect white dentition. His hair is long wild jet-black hair that stop at the middle of his back, with two shoulder-length bangs framing his face. Height and Build Rasmus is a very large man. Some people had estimated his height to be close to eight feet in height or 2,4 meters. His body is very powerfully build with large broad, powerful shoulders, long muscular arms, power, and slim yet sharply defined abs. He has long thick muscular legs. Unique Features 'Casual Clothing' 'Adventurer Clothing/Armor' 'Royal Clothing/Armor' 'Hunting Clothing' Personality On the surface and at first glance, Rasmus to be arrogant, disdainful, cruel, and sarcastic. As he boast about his vast intelligence or vast physical prowess. To a large extent he is arrogant about his own abilities, but not without cause. Even his friends and enemies admit that he is arguably very intelligent and charismatic of his family with his older brother Ragnar being more intelligent than him, and his second older brother Vinar more physically powerful than him. Rasmus is a very charismatic and very charming person who with myriad of favorable traits and can easily overwhelm individuals with his devil may care attitude and his very handsome goods-looks. This makes it easy for him to make new allies and manipulate them into doing various deeds for him. But in reality he actually a very insecure person with low self esteem who think that all his friends and ally only care about his intelligent, physical prowess, and his goods-looks. He had zero worth of his life due to the emotional abuse from Vladdon and being emotionally manipulation by his older brother Ragnar. Rasmus also think that no women or man would love him due to his darker deeds and long history of crimes and regret. As he felt unsure about his growing romantic feeling toward Rheita Lorethar. 'Mental Health' W.I.P History 'Early Life' Aliases and Titles Rasmus had a number of aliases and false names and titles, which he used when plotting a kill or to blend in. Some of his aliases and title were earn through his Fake Name * Ethon Santagar * Sumsar of Riverwood * Velyron Hleryon * Julgla Androsifon * Dar'asa Rajivnai Titles/Aliases * Stormcrown * Emperor of Storm * Ysmir * Ysmir Reborn: '''Many people think that Rasmus is Ysmir reborn due to his vast intelligence and some certain characteristic. * '''Ysgramor Reincarnation: Some proclaim him as Ysgramor rebirth. * Dragon of The North * Guardian of The North * Qahnaarin * Elf-Killer * The Destroyer of Aldmeri Dominion * Rasmus The Dragon of Tamriel * The Dawn Dragon of Tamriel Relationship In general, most of his relationships start off rough due to his sociopathy and trust issues, but after some time he manages to gain their trust and friendship or love in return due to his loyalty to his family and friends alike. Family 'Friends' 'Enemies' Inventions Rasmus is a master inventor as he can invent and create any item, device, weapon, etc. that he want/need with limited resources in exceptionally short time. His list of invention include; *'Surface Cure Refiner Tool (also known as S.C.R.T):' Is one of Rasmus inventing to analyze and cure the subject of many illnesses, poison, and disease. *Enhanced Cell Director Device (also know as E.C.D.D): Is a device that functions like a phone but with more power and can travel across the dimension. *'Modified Stealth Incubator Mechanism (aka M.S.I.M)' 'Powers and Abilities' Overview Rasmus is by far he strongest and most powerful Half-Demon Prince and Superhuman Mutant of his Clan with his older brother Ragnar Vergil Shadewalker-Reyrie matching him in power. His superhuman biology/physiology was born with the capacity to synthesize demonic and chaotic magical energy for certain personal uses. Rasmus has increased his powers through bionic amplification, mystical enhancement, and as a result of being resurrected by Arkay and later become his champion/Herald. He also been one of the few subjects that took the Evolve Warrior Serum that metabolized and permanently enhanced all of superhuman bodily functions to Rasmus peak potential. Master Alchemist Nilohas Melis described this potential as being "the next step in Cambion and Warrior evolution," and he been often call "The Perfect Warrior". Physical Abilities Physical powers that are common during Rasmus life. Nether Bloodlines Physiology: 'Due to various demons/monster/extradimensional beings marrying into the Shadewalker Dynasty (including a Demonic Alien Dragon Princess) Rasmus Shadewalker has inherited a number of powers. *'Incubus Demigod Bloodline Traits: One of his ancestor was powerfully handsome incubus demigod **'Superhuman Beauty: '''Rasmus haas superhuman level of attractiveness which tends to compel women and man to fall in love with him upon first sight. ***'Superhuman Golden Natural Body: Due to his Incubus Demigod genetic trait. Rasmus possesses a "perfect golden-proportioned body," as a living being from birth. Furthermore, even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how much calories he intakes. Rasmus is also very extremely "well-endowed". **'Enhanced Pheromone Control: '''He passively secrete an odorless pheromone that are highly addictive and causes anyone who to instantly like him, and perceive him as the natural leader, becoming charmed and obedient. Thus leaving them extremely submissive and open to manipulations. Furthermore, they will find themselves agreeing with him as if every word he says becomes the most logical and sensible thing they've ever heard. The pheromones are released at a rate of 2,000 parts per million, several thousand times that of a normal human. The pheromones affect all beings. He can alter the affects of the pheromones, induce fear, calmness, etc. **'Superhuman Compelling Voice: 'His voice is passive and powerful as he can compel people by speaking, the victims are unable to disobey; the seemingly cogent commandment is far too compelling. Rasmus can even persuade people into hurting/killing themselves or even flip around sense of logic, but can never cause victims to achieve what they are not capable of (ex. Flight). More powerful minds have proven immune to Rasmus charm, and people who are consciously aware of what he's doing can shake off the effects **'Aphrodisiac Salvia: Due to his incubus genes, his saliva have the same physical properties and effect of aphrodisiac. ***'Stamina Boosting/Restoration Salvia:' His salvia also can ehanced and restore the stamina of his the drinker. *'Elite Daywalker Vampire Lord Bloodline Traits:' **'Bat Manipulation: '''Due to his vampire lord bloodline traits, Rasmus can control various bats and rodent. Rasmus control them to do their bidding like, help them during situations, use them against foes, use them to see locations and get information about a particular place, use them for battle, use them for spying on others. The controlled bats/rodent may cultivate bonds with the user, thus creating friendships. Also may empathize or communicate with them. **'Dark Composition:' Though he generally dons a corporeal, humanoid form, Rasmus is half made of highly variable otherworldly substance that is black in core and reddish on its edges. **'Intangibility:' Rasmus has the ability to walk through solid objects, such as walls. **'Overshadowing:' Rasmus can possess or take over the body of any living being, whether sentient or not, by stealing their motor functions and senses. ***'Animal Possession: Rasmus is able to take over the bodies of non-human animals. ***'''Empathic Possession: Rasmus has the power to possess or take control of the emotions of others to get into their bodies and change their behaviors. Aether (Maternal) Bloodlines Physiology: On his mother side he has various aether beings in his vein like Angel/Faery/Spirit/Nephilim, Rasmus Shadewalker has inherited a number of powers. *'Aether Manipulation: '''Rasmus can create, shape and manipulate Aether, a powerful and unique "Celestial Element" that flows through the Universe. '''Age Empowerment: '''Due to his unique physiology/biology, Rasmus will gain physical energy and exponential power as he get older, this essentially mean he do not need to work to increase his power, as he become steadily stronger with each year he is alive. With every passing year, Rasmus body and skills becomes more powerful and his abilities become even more advanced as his power increases as part of a trait of unique physiology. * '''Immortal Physiology: '''Rasmus has three sources of immortality. One comes from being a powerful Half-Demon with long racial ancestry consists of both Nether (Demon,Alien,Etc) Aether (Angel,Dragon,Etc) and his powerful magicka that deleayed his aging process and his connection with the Demon Plane. Rasmus possesses an infinite life span, as they can never die, never age, and can shrug off virtually any kind of physical damage. ** '''Unfettered Body: '''Rasmus' is immortal, invulnerable, and immune to all diseases; he can live forever without fear or threat of ever being harmed physically. ** '''Self-Sustenance: '''He does not need to eat or sleep (but is still capable of doing so) and doesn't require oxygen to breathe enabling him to travel in space and underwater unprotected. * '''Resurrective Immortality: '''Rasmus is unable to permanently die under any circumstances, such as being completely crushed, decapitated, or even due to malnutrition. He has recovered from being shot, stabbed, drowned, crushed, exploded, poisoned, decapitated, irradiated, and incinerated. ** 'What Kills Me, Makes Me Stronger: Rasmus '''can resurrect himself stronger than he were before he had died, increasing his overall conditions including strength, stamina, etc. and having his powers increased. '''Superhuman/Demonic-Demigod Physiology: '''Rasmus is a vastly powerful Second Generation Hybrid & Demigod who had various superhuman and supernatural powers due to his demonic-divine lineage. *'Vast Superhuman Strength: 'Rasmus possesses vast superhuman strength the full limits of which aren't known. Malacath and Talos has increased his strength beyond their original limits to levels rivaling or surpassing those of the physically strongest of demigods or demonic beings. *'Superhuman Speed: Rasmus is capable of running and moving at speeds that are far beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete *'Vast Superhuman Stamina:' Rasmus possesses limitless physical energy, stamina and vitality, is essentially untiring and can keep working, fighting, mowing, etc. at optimal efficiency under any circumstances and for an unlimited duration due to the fact that his stamina can precedingly regenerate. *'Superhuman Endurance:' He possesses limitless pain-tolerance, willpower, vitality, virility, vigor, endurance, tenacity and lung capacity. *'Superhuman Agility: '''Rasmus agility, flexibility, dexterity, balance, and bodily coordination are enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of even the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Durability: Rasmus bone and muscle tissues are augmented to levels that are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. He possesses golden-proportioned body, and even without training his muscles are brawny and his body shape doesn't change no matter how many calories he intakes. **'''Nigh Impervious Skin: Rasmus '''is impervious to all forms of physical harm, injury or pain, he has an impenetrable anatomy. The durability of his cells can be likened to those found on abalone shells, due to their structure and super elasticity his skin still feels like flesh (well-toned), as he can engage in rough sex without causing injury, it is only when put in harms way that his invulnerability becomes apparent. He can be harmed, but no serious injury can be inflicted, nor will his injuries last, as his body will naturally heal at an extremely fast rate. He also almost cannot feel any injuries. '''Mental Abilities Superhuman Mind: 'Rasmus mental performance is at the peak of human potential, thus considerably superior to normal humans/elf/beast, able to use his brain more efficiently thanks to both being naturally gifted and mentally trained himself for the needed shortcuts. *'Hyper-Accelerated Thought Process: 'Rasmus possess a limitless level of intellectual and cognitive proficiency. He can process unlimited amounts of information, without any hindrances or backlashes of information. Capable of processing an infinite number of simultaneous calculations, thus identifying all the variables in any situation by instantly recombining all information. *'Perfect recall: He can remember and instantly recall everything that he has ever experienced, encountered or learned in his lifetime without being overwhelmed or a pause for thought. He needs only to read, hear or see something once and he will never forget it. His mind works in the same way as a computer with unlimited storage and analytical capacity. Enhanced Primal Instincts: '''He has instincts that processes the world in the most advanced, optimal and efficient manner possible. He is able to find the optimal solution to any/all problems, whether it is about civilization or nature, using the logical/illogical sense/strategies. He will find the right decision in any situation, multiplying his survivability and success rate, allowing him to overcome any hardship with minimal damage and pull victory despite all odds. *Civilization: 'Place him near a fridge and he will consume what will keep him alive and most likely stay in top physical form. Place him in a boardroom and he will develop the ideas to generate profits. Place him in a court room and he will utilize the eloquence to win a trial. *Nature'': Place him in the middle of a jungle and he will access predatory type instincts and survive any and all form of conflict. Place him in a war zone and Rasmus can help win any kind of war. Enhanced Instincts: 'Rasmus has stronger instincts than normal, not only of predatory or prey, but also battle, sexual, killing and/or parental instincts. He is able processes the world in an advanced/efficient manner to find any solutions to any/all kind of a problems that he faces, using both the logical and illogical sense and strategies. He tend to abandon logic and play with pure instinct, generally making illogical but successful moves and decisions. *'Fighting Instinct: Rasmus possesses a response mechanism to win in combat by overcoming limitations and adapt techniques or methods to ensure victory, which can be attained innately or through rigorous training and experience. This removes the instinctive option to flee from a situation, leaving him with the only option to fight which enables him to resist fear and pain, surpass physical boundaries, utilize all of his skills in the most efficient manner, and continuously fight while blind or even unconscious. *'Sexual Instinct: '''Rasmus is the ultimate sexual being determined by both natural and supernatural ways. He has a sexuality imprinted nature in biological, physical, mental, emotional, social and spiritual aspects, giving him a life full of pleasure with any means and most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to experience a hyper-sexuality that can transcend his sex drive to potentially supernatural levels, making him experts his first try in every way, that can effect even those around him just by wanting him and repel those Rasmus doesn't want, having no mental problems either before, during or after the deed. Rasmus has complete mastery of any and/or all form of their innate sexuality whether it be scientific, magical, divine, supernatural, natural, etc, making him the ultimate sexual partner in life, having full mastery in sexuality and anything related to it by nature. *'Killer Instinct: Rasmus possesses the mental capability that enables him to be the "ultimate killing machine". He has instincts to kill by any means and in the most effective ways possible, use anything at hand to do so and have no mental issues or moral dilemmas either before, during or after the deed. He is, in short, cold and merciless killers.in short, cold and merciless killers. '''Addictive Contentment: '''Rasmus can cause other beings to develop immense, even addictive emotional attachments to either him or others. This can result in the victims having strange, withdrawal-like symptoms by breaking this emotional tie and can even cause death because the person will "need them" so much that they cannot bear to live without them. '''Twisted Mind: '''The inner workings of Rasmus mind differ greatly from what could be considered "normal" or "sane" by the standards of most living things. The cause of this was that he descended from an eldritch being, suffering from severe mental problems, and being infused with chaotic forces. * ''Psychic Resistance: His mind is highly resistant borderline immune to any/all mental intrusion, including psychic or empathic powers, Hypnosis, Mental Hallucination, deception, etc. Mind readers only “hear” static, while mind controllers are incapable of manipulating him. * '''''Madness Inducement: Rasmus mind can cause madness in a person or group of people that have no mental illness, depending on the person, the victims may go slightly loopy or lose total grip of reality becoming delusional, lose control over themselves, paranoid, catatonic or hostile. * Anti Mental-Possession Magical Powers * Cold Immunity: '''Due to his Jotuun heritage, Rasmus is is immune to cold, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * '''Electrical Immunity: '''Rasmus is immune to electricity, being completely invulnerable to direct and indirect effects. * '''Vast Magicka Power: '''Rasmus was born with large overwhelming magicka energy that some people said that Rasmus have SS+ magicka potentail and power. * '''Sex Magic: '''Rasmus can utilize different methods of inflicting and utilizing sex, pleasure, etc. as a form of magic. Rasmus can use different spells to formulate the inducement of sex or can use different sexual practices to cast different kinds of spells. ** '''Lust Magic: 'Rasmus can utilize form of magic dealing with lust. He can induce high levels of lust for any number of things, from sexual lust to bloodlust or anything else he would have his extreme desire toward.' ''' Archdemon Powers '''Abilities *'Vast Super-Human Genius Intelligence: '''Rasmus most dangerous ability is his mind. Rasmus intelligence make him one of the smartest person in Mundus. Even at his youth, Rasmus was deemed a genius among his kind, despite his severe erractic instability. His long immortal lifespan to refine his intellectual aptitude to the highest degree, making him exceptionally intelligent. **'Master Scientist:' Rasmus has vast nearly unrivaled scientific knowledge due to him mentally 10,000 dwemer archive with with apparent success. As such, he has vast knowledge in a variety of branches of science as well (biology, chemistry, physics, mathematics, psychology, technology, geography, etc.) and are able to use their scientific expertise to create weapons, produce lifeforms or clones and experience various types of travel (time travel, space travel or extra-dimensional travel). **'Master Engineer: Rasmus can intuitively understand the operation of any mechanical device and subconsciously/effortlessly create a schematic in their mind. Rasmus is able to make complex devices or weapons out of mere scrap and "garbage". **'''Master Inventor: He can invent various devices with special properties when needed. He possesses engineering abilities and intellect that makes him a peer and has proven to be able to invent and create weaponry that rivals their engineering capabilities. Rasmus can also duplicate practically any other technologies after learning how they work or by glancing at the designs. Master Tracker & Hunter: '''Even without his superhuman senses and his crude and reckless methods, Rasmus is a master tracker and hunter. He can pick up a prey's scent and memorize tens of thousands of individual ones. '''Master Tactician and Strategist: Rasmus is an accomplished strategist. He had been widely considered one of, if not the greatest, tacticians on the planet, both on and off the battlefield. He is able to formulate battle strategies and his brilliant tactical sense allows him to alter any strategy to fit the changing need of the situation. Master Acrobat: His years of training and experience have made him an expert acrobat, gymnast, and aerialist. He often utilizes these talents in combat for both evasive and offensive purposes Master Assassin: 'Rasmus Shadewalker is a master assassin. Ever since he's been young. Rasmus Shadewalker has lived in anonymity with most of the Tamriel community not even believing he exists. '''Master Marksmanship: '''Rasmus is an outstanding all-around master marksman, tremendously skilled in wielding both conventional firearms and archery bows with virtually unerring accuracy. Due to his superior eyesight and impeccable hand-eye coordination, Barton is capable of firing multiple arrows in a few seconds, strike enemies's weak points with extreme accuracy and directly hit small targets in the greatest of distances, even precisely shoot down a bandit raider without even looking at it. He is ambidextrous, able to use bows with either hand in either place. He can also score a bulls-eye with three darts simultaneously thrown without effort. *'Master Bowmanship: 'Rasmus have an incredible aptitude for the ways of bow and arrow, being able launch multiple arrows with one shot, use the bow as a melee weapon, etc. Rasmus can reload the weapon rapidly and efficiently, even with heavy mechanisms like the crossbow. *'Master Gunmanship: 'Rasmus is highly skilled with all types of guns allowing them to perform great feats and benefit in a far ranged combat. He can operate all variations of guns. He They can create guns as well as repair them. Also to have an expert knowledge of guns and handling them. Rasmus have excellent intuition on trigger-initiated, hand-held, and hand-directed implements, especially with an extending bore, which thereby resemble the class of weapon in either form or concept. '''Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: '''He prefer his weapons and spells, but he no slouch when it come to hand to hand combat. Due to his towering height and immense physical prowess and supernaturally dense tissue. He is master hand-to-hand- combatant. He has through time become an excellent hand-to-hand combatant utilizing a fighting style that directly complements his superhuman abilities. His methods are volatile, enabling him to rival practically all types of combatants. '''Master Weapon Specialist: '''While Rasmus vastly prefers to make use of his swordsmanship in combat, he is well-versed in the use of many types of weapons, from great-sword and daggers to needles and explosives, likely due to his training as a sell-sword and time spent on the battlefield. He is able to incorporate the use of almost anything he finds in a fight and frequently catches his opponents off-guard by using his surroundings against them. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist: Rasmus swordsmanship is rough, but far from unrefined. He tends to wield even full-length great-sword one-handed with fair wide but quick chops. His level of skill has been complimented by several esteemed swordmasters. *'Master Shieldmanship Specialist:' Despite not using shield for his fighting style, he had great used for them. As he is able to demonstrate tactical aptitude with the way of the shield, he is able to wield a shield with great proficiency in power, defense, and endurance. Rasmus is also able to use it for offense such as bludgeoning their opponents, countering attacks and if the shield is bladed he can even decapitate their enemies. *'Expert Dagger Proficiency: '''Rasmus has an incredible aptitude for the ways of the dagger. He is able to wield small blades with great proficiency and cunning as well as stealth; concealing multiple knives on his person flawlessly, to be retrieved at will in combat. '''Weaknesses ' Paraphernalia Quote by Rasmus Quotes about Rasmus Notes Trope Trivia ' *'Rasmus is actually a Mixed Ancestry & Second Generation Hybrid but he consider himself half-demon due to his personal views & personal philosophy. *'Rasmus is a shortened form of "Erasmus", a name which means "beloved" and was the name of Desiderius Erasmus, a well-known saint. As a male first name, it is most common in Scandinavia. People with the given name Rasmus include: Rasmus B. Anderson (1846–1936), American author, professor, and diplomat.' *'Rasmus character is based and inspired by Dracula (Lord Of Shadow), Aizen Sosuke, Loki Laufeyson (Marvel Cinematic Universe), Alucard (Hellsing), Madara Uchiha, James Howlett (Movie), Captain America, Kratos, Emperor Of Mankind, Alex Mercer, Deadpool, Medaka Kurokami, Batman, Superman, Kars, Dio Brando, Donquixote Doflamingo, Isaac Ray Peram Westcott, and Johan Liebert' *'Rasmus is bisexual but heteroromantic.' *'Rasmus is a alcholic with drug abuse' *'Rasmus' is also afflicted with a number of mental and personality disorders including PTSD (although this has deteriorated over the years), severe psychopathy, sadism (to some degree), narcissism, and BPD. *'Rasmus trope consists of Sociopathic Hero, Broken Ace, Byronic Hero, Fallen Hero, Benevolent Mage Ruler, Emperor Scientist, Anti-Hero (Type 3, 4), Genius Bruiser.' Category:Anti Hero Category:Anti Villain Category:Vampires Category:Immortal Category:Dracopyre (Sandkings321) Category:Demigods Category:Emperors Category:Kings Category:Assassins Category:Warriors Category:Thieves Category:Spellswords Category:Battlemages Category:Alchemists Category:Dragonborns Category:Oathbreaker Category:Leader Category:Sandkings321 Canon Category:Ascension Universe Category:Elemental Lord Category:Hybrid Category:Main Protagonist Category:Nords Category:Altmer Category:Bosmer Category:Males Category:Characters